


Parents

by Hadrianus



Series: F&B: Prequel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Attempted Murder, BAMF Dean Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrianus/pseuds/Hadrianus
Summary: Dean gets yeeted out of the closet. John doesn't take it very well.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: F&B: Prequel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Parents

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: HOMOPHOBIC SLURS USED BY JOHN WINCHESTER.
> 
> I do not condone repeating this slur, because not only is it high offensive, it's also hurtful. 
> 
> (Dean and Tanner are both 17 in this, so while they aren't adults, they aren't naive)
> 
> [Title song](https://open.spotify.com/track/68rVGSTnCiFOET9k5Vd8Se?si=_3GBy9VYQwGfnu7hCMcEXw)

Dean had his evening planned perfectly. Sam was at a friend's house, and John was taking care of a vamp nest a state over. 

So he called up a guy who'd peaked his interest and they went on a date. 

And it was _fantastic_. They went to a cowboy museum and had dinner afterwards, where they got to know each other a little better (well, as much as a civilian could get to know a hunter).

When Tanner went to drop him off at the motel, they got a little carried away saying goodbye. Which is why Dean ended up against the back wall of the motel, kissing Tanner like he'll never see him again. Which is highly likely, as they both knew.

Unfortunately, John came back earlier than expected and was surprised to find his son kissing another male behind the motel. Angrily, he stalked over and ripped the boy away from Dean. 

"What the fuck are you doing?!" John yelled. "Making out, neckin', frenchin'. What does it look like I was doing?" Dean replied. 

"Looks like you were kissing a... _male_." There's clear disgust in John's voice, which made Tanner ball up his fists. 

"Duh. Tanner ain't a chick. Thought that was obvious." Dean crossed his arms.

"You aren't a faggot." John spat. Something dark briefly flashed across Dean's face. "No one here is. I like girls and guys. Tanner likes all people. And you're the picture of toxic masculinity and heteronormativity." 

"You- you're not faggot, and you don't like males." John growled. 

"Lik-" The cold barrel of a Colt was pressed to his forehead before he can finish. 

"You don't. Like. Males. My son isn't a faggot. I don't ever want to catch you... _kissing_ another male again." John said slowly. 

Dean swallowed nervously. He's never had a gun pressed to his head before, and as much as he hated to admit it; he was scared. John's finger was right on the trigger, and one wrong word may end him. _He might not leave this place alive_ , and the thought is dizzying. 

Tanner's eyes widened in disbelief. He can't believe Dean's father would threaten his own son with a gun. It's sickening, and watching Dean twitch slightly underneath the barrel pressed to his forehead is a blood curdling experience. He took a step forward. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," John intoned. Tanner froze in fear. Anger flooded Dean's veins, but he didn't let it overtake him. It wouldn't be good to expose himself infront of a mundane civilian, even if they did have an ongoing fling. 

"Do it," Dean's voice was clear and steady, but his eyes were sharp as he made eye contact with John. "Kill _me_ , your son, because I like guys as much as I like girls. Of course, the authorities will question my disappearance. And so will Sam. What are you gonna tell him? How will you raise him without knowing anything about him other than his birthday? What will you tell Bobby, and Pamela? She and Missouri will know what you did. And if you kill me, you'll have to kill Tanner too, because there is no way he'll stay quiet about my death. You'll have the blood of an innocent on your hands and the law on your heels. I will not hide apart of who I am because you are a bullheaded, sanctimonious, fanatical, homophobic bigot who can't think for steppin'." he said. 

John wavered, lowering the gun slightly. Dean stepped forward, and he stumbled back a few steps. In John's haste to make sure he didn't fall on his ass, then gun went off. The bullet stopped an inch before Dean's right eye and vaporized instantly. Tanner couldn't see the small use of magic, but the report of the gun echoed in his ears loudly all the same as he looked on in shock. 

"You tried to _kill_ me." Dean said in quiet shock. His magic buzzed angrily beneath his skin, and it sang for John's blood. 

"It was an-" Dean cut him off. "You tried to kill _me_." he repeated with an odd glint to his eyes. Tanner saw the slight shift in his stance and the tension in his muscles. He rushed forward, placing a hand on Dean's chest and gently pushed him back. 

"Let's go cool down, yeah?" 

Dean didn't answer; only stared at John with murder in his eyes. As hot as that is, Tanner would really not like to witness a murder tonight, so he continued to escort Dean away from his father.  
... 

John slept with one eye open around Dean for the rest of his life. 


End file.
